


Goodbye

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: This is a request I wrote for @allthefixins on tumblr, using the prompt "I let you down" from a list of soft angst sentence starters.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I wrote for @allthefixins on tumblr, using the prompt "I let you down" from a list of soft angst sentence starters.

Felix hissed in pain, clutching the fresh wound in his side. What had started as a routine patrol with his wife–something they did together regularly–had quickly turned to disaster when a stray cybug came up from behind. Tamora had seen it coming just a second too late, unable to stop its pincers from piercing her husband’s torso, sending him careening off her cruiser. The sound of his screams as he fell toward the ground filled her with dread as she followed him down, willing her cruiser to move faster. She knew what would happen if she didn’t catch him in time, the thought alone bringing tears to her eyes.

He was barely able to register what was happening as she grabbed him out of the air, gently placing him on his back on the hard, rocky surface of the planet she called home. Fading in and out of consciousness, he was able to piece together enough information to know it was very likely he would not be walking out of this game alive. In the midst of the chaos, his tumble from the cruiser had knocked his hammer out of its place on his belt. It could be anywhere on the rough terrain, and as he heard Tamora desperately calling on her troops to search for it, he knew the odds were stacked against him.

“Tammy,” he managed to whisper.

“Felix,” she choked out, turning her attention toward him. “Don’t worry, we’re going to find your hammer and we’re going to fix this.”

She cradled his head in her hands as she knelt next to him. There was a distinct waver to her voice, and Felix could see the fear in her eyes. With his free hand, he reached for her knee, giving it a comforting squeeze. He couldn’t bear to see her like this, especially knowing he had been the one to cause it. A sputtering cough forced its way out of his throat, followed by a groan of pain.

“If they can’t find my hammer in time–”

“No,” she interrupted harshly. “Don’t say that, everything is going to be fine.”

“Tammy, please,” he said, his voice weak. “I don’t know how much time I have left, and I need to say this.”

At this, her determined expression began to crack. Warm droplets landed on his face as she began to cry, nodding at him to say what was on his mind.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his own tears beginning to surface. “You’ve been through so much and I promised that you would never hurt like that again, and I failed. I’m sorry I let you down. I’m so sorry.”

“Felix, no,” she replied, her voice thick. “You could never let me down.”

“I want you to promise not to blame yourself if I don’t make it out of this,” he said, giving her the most stern expression he could muster under the circumstances. “I can’t stand to think of you torturing yourself like that because of me.”

“But if I had just–”

“No. This is not your fault,” he said. “Please, Tammy. Promise me.”

A shuddering sob broke through her resolve, and she nodded.

“I love you so much, Tamora Jean,” he said, moving his hand from her knee to cup her cheek. He winced as the shift in position exacerbated his wound. 

“I love you, too, Felix,” she replied, leaning over to rest her forehead against his.

They stayed that way, holding each other as they cried. There were so many more things he wanted to say to her, but he could feel his body growing weaker with each passing second. He gently pulled her face away from his, just far enough that he could look into her eyes. Her tears began to fall more rapidly as she saw the look in his eyes and immediately understood what he was trying to tell her. 

She pulled him close for one last kiss, her heart threatening to crack in two. He poured all the energy he had left into the embrace, feeling more and more desperate as the reality set in that this was the last time he would ever get to kiss his wife. After a moment she felt him grow heavy in her arms, his grip on her cheek weakening. She laid him back down, desperately searching for signs of life.

“No, please. Don’t give up on me now,” she quavered. She buried her face in his chest, giving herself over to the overwhelming sadness she now felt. “I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

“Hopefully you won’t have to,” she heard from behind her. 

Lifting her head, she saw Kohut holding out Felix’s hammer. She clamored for the tool, hurriedly tapping it against the gash on his abdomen. They remained perfectly still, watching with bated breath to see if it had worked. Despite what she had promised Felix, Tamora would never forgive herself if it was too late. 

Tamora had just about given up hope when Felix gasped, looking incredibly disoriented as he sat up and took in his surroundings. All the memories from just moments ago seemed to hit him at once and he looked at Tamora, his eyes brimming with tears. She exhaled a shaky breath and lunged forward, knocking him right back onto the ground as she held him close. He returned the gesture wholeheartedly, clinging to her as he whispered a string of apologies into her ear. 

“You gave us one hell of a scare, little man,” said Kohut. The couple separated just enough to sit up and look at him as he spoke. “Might wanna think about stapling that hammer to your glove or something.”

“Thank you, Kohut,” Felix said solemnly. “I owe you my life.”

“All in a day’s work,” he replied with a small smile. His next words were directed at Tamora. “I’ll handle the rest of the patrol. You two get home safe.”

Tamora nodded, and with a salute, Kohut was gone. She turned her attention back to Felix, who still had his arms wrapped around her neck. 

“Tammy, I…” he trailed off, searching for the right words. 

Instead, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. There were too many emotions swirling around inside to articulate clearly, but he hoped he could make her understand. He needed her to know how much he loved her, how sorry he was, how relieved he was to be alive to kiss her again. Finally, he pulled away, one clear thought standing out in the cloud of emotion in his mind. 

“I wasn’t ready to say goodbye either.”


End file.
